Homem de Lata
by Tsuki Koorime
Summary: Seu novo corpo super robótico tinha um preço. RobFran.


**Disclaimer: **One Piece não me pertence. É só um vício, eu juro, só mais um episódio!

RobinxFranky. Porque sim, porque é óbvio.

Alerta de Spoilers, vários aliás. Faça um favor a si mesmo e vá ver o anime.

Trechinho da música pertence à Paula Fernandes.

* * *

**.**

**Homem de Lata**

**.  
**

_Quando finalmente olhou para si mesmo, agora completo, Franky imaginou que a sensação seria outra. Talvez euforia, talvez uma enxurrada de adrenalina, algo mais excitante! Luffy, Usoop e Chopper iriam enlouquecer com sua nova forma robô._

_ É, mas não era bem isso que estava sentindo. Era outra coisa. Saudade. _

_ E nem era do corpo antigo, menor, mais humano. Ele não tinha mais esses sentimentalismos com a própria aparência. Gostava de ser mutável. Diferente._

_ Mas ainda sentia saudade. Uma saudade enorme. Saudade do corpo dela._

.

.

"Então, você veio bater na minha porta exatamente por...?"

Foi logo no início do convívio entre eles. Franky sentia que algo "mal resolvido" havia se instalado entre ele e a arqueóloga. Mentira. Era algo entre ele e sua forma de enxergar a arqueóloga. A demônio de Ohara.

"Não se faça de desentendida, Nico Robin."

Ouviu a risada abafada dela, e ponderou por um segundo entre os adjetivos insuportável e bonita. Respirou fundo, enquanto ela abria a porta e oferecia uma poltrona.

"Espero que suas bolas não estejam mais doloridas." – ela se sentou, o sorriso sarcástico e afável ao mesmo tempo, e ele nunca entendeu como isso era sequer possível. Era único e só dela.

"NÃO É NADA DISSO QUE EU VIM FALAR!" – berrou, como se mostrar uma zanga qualquer esconderia a vergonha e a frustração de não conseguir entender aquela mulher.

Mas ele já entendia uma coisa. Franky não era um menino bobo como Luffy ou Usoop. Ele já era um homem, ele já entendia. Ele percebia, e sabia que havia se tornado um completo idiota perto dela.

"Eu sei... eu sei que nós odiávamos você. Por tudo que Tom nos disse, pela forma como ele arriscou a vida por aqueles papéis..." - Robin continuava em silêncio, ouvindo. Franky passou uma das mãos nos cabelos, largando os ombros sobre os braços depois. "Nós somos nakamas agora. Eu não quero que você pense mal de mim."

"Você é sempre tão assim tão tímido com uma garota?"

Os óculos caíram do seu rosto, no mesmo instante que a risada abafada de Robin entrou em seus ouvidos. Ele abriu a boca, mas antes que falasse, ela se levantou da poltrona.

"Não penso mal de você, Franky. Agradeço por Enies Lobby, por tudo. E agradeço por ter vindo falar comigo."

.

.

_Mas depois de tudo o que aconteceu a eles e ao bando do Chapéu de Palha em Sabadody... Aquilo nunca mais deveria acontecer. Aquele desespero. Aquela fraqueza, aquela impotência. Nunca mais. Era uma escolha que ele tinha que fazer. Não importava a saudade. Ele tinha que ficar mais forte. Ele tinha que ser capaz de proteger Luffy e todos os outros. Proteger a sobrevivente de Ohara._

.

.

"Como foi que você conseguiu preencher TODAS as estantes que eu fiz?!"

Robin deu uma pequena risada, escondendo o rosto com a palma da mão.

"Desculpe o trabalho, Franky."

"Ah, não se preocupe, eu faço num instante."

Mas não fez, não tão rápido, nem tão preciso quanto poderia. Tinha que trabalhar com Nico Robin às suas costas, olhando cada movimento, cada gesto, tudo que fazia... e isso lhe deixava nervoso. Deixou cair a porção de pregos pela terceira vez. Respirou fundo, mirando o chão.

"Robin... você sabe, não é?"

"Do que está falando, Franky?"

Ele se levantou, virando em direção da arqueóloga.

"Não me trate como um moleque... você _sabe_, Nico Robin!"

Ela sorriu com os olhos semicerrados, largando os ombros sobre o corpo. Um gesto tão impróprio.

"Ah, eu sei. Mas vou perder a paciência se _você_ não descobrir logo."

Ele demorou alguns segundos. Até que o sorriso largo desenhou alguma coisa mais sutil no rosto dela, e aí sim, ele entendeu.

.

.

.

_Modificar ainda mais seu corpo foi torná-lo mais que um simples ciborgue. Em meio a tantas modificações, tantas placas de metal, tanta artilharia, tanto poder de fogo, tantos e tantos mecanismos de ataque e defesa... Em algum momento, a pele se tornou só um tecido, projetado para sentir menos dor. E menos calor. E menos frio. _

_ E mais ausência. E mais saudade._

_._

_._

"Você não sente não é?"

Ele tentou se virar, mas Robin impediu, segurando seus ombros. Estavam deitados na sala de máquinas, madrugada alta. Robin fazia alguma coisa em suas costas, mas ele não conseguia identificar. Não sabia se eram seus dedos brincando de fazer círculos, se eram beijos vagarosos, se eram beliscões...

Ele havia projetado suas costas para serem menos sensíveis, claro. Ele não podia, no mundo em que viviam, se dar ao luxo de ter costas frágeis. Sensíveis.

"Seja honesto, Franky."

"Muito pouco, Robin."

Mas isso o afastava dela. Afastaria, inevitavelmente, em algum momento, em alguma ilha, em que ela encontrasse um pirata qualquer com costas cobertas de cicatrizes e sentidos à flor da pele.

"Eu não me importo, Franky. Conheço alguns lugares mais sensíveis... por aqui..." e ela deslizou pelas cobertas.

Ele fechou os olhos.

E pensava: _Ela vai se importar, um dia._

.

.

_Não tiveram tempo. _

_ Talvez tenha sido melhor assim, ele pensava. Nunca se despediram, nunca brigaram, nunca trocaram feridas entre si._

_ Dois anos. E o tempo fez o que ele mesmo nunca teria tido coragem de fazer._

.

.

Havia sentido saudade do Thousand Sunny. Aquele navio era seu sonho moldado em pedaços de madeira e aço. E estava lindo, intacto, perfeito, mesmo depois de tanto tempo! Ainda apreciava sua obra-prima, quando ela chegou também.

E não pode evitar.

"Mas que linda mulher! A nossa super arqueóloga!"

Ainda era tão idiota perto dela.

"Você mudou bastante, Franky."

"É claro que eu mudei!" Ele berrou. Como se berrar fosse esconder a frustração, a vergonha, a saudade de ter uma pele que pudesse sentir como era, de novo, estar debaixo da pele dela.

.

.

_Fecharei a porta das minhas vontades..._

_Pra sempre lembrar e reconhecer_

_Que não vai voltar_

_Nunca mais eu e você_

_._

_._

Trancou-se na sala de máquinas, queria ter certeza de que Sunny estava em perfeitas condições. Ouviu uma batida na porta:

"Franky-san...?"

"Oi, Robin? Já estamos quase chegando à ilha de Tritões?"

"Você ficou bonito."

Ele piscou duas, três vezes, sem entender.

"Eu só queria lhe dizer isso."

E Nico Robin fechou a porta.

.

.

**OWARI**

* * *

**T.K.  
**

**14.07.2012  
**


End file.
